The Black Swordsman
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This is a re telling of SAO with a bit more of a serious tone that will go from first arc to and beyond the light novels. There will be many changes a big factor being the first arc will be longer among other things but Character wise i'll be staying true to them. There will also be an oc here and there but the mains are still the mains. I always love reviews and love any advice
1. A legends Arrival

The sounds of foot steps moving across the concrete echoed through the air. The sound mostly drowned out by the rain falling down from the dark sky on to the concrete streets.  
Kazutos eyes were locked down on to the large box he was carrying in his hands as he walked across the dark streets ignoring the ran soaking his hair. He had been waiting for this moment for quite a long time.  
Closing the door behind him Kazuto walked into his room and gently lid the box down across his bed before taking a moment to get on to his computer.

The light of the screen lit his eyes as he scrolled through reading and watching articles about the release of the worlds first ever vmmorpg. The game called Sword Art Online. Using the new technology created called the nerve gear that allowed a player to fully immerse themselves in the game. It was the same game and gear laying beside of Kazuto on his bed right now.  
Kazuto had been one of the very few selected to beta test Sword Art Online and had become completely immersed in the game to a point that he felt more alive inside the game than in the real world sometimes.  
Since the beta test had ended Kazuto had been waiting eagerly for the game to be released finding out any information that he could and keeping up with how popular the release of the game had become. Anyone who wanted to get hold of the game on it's release aside from the beta testers had to wait in line for days just to get a copy.

Kazuto took a deep breath shutting down his computer and walking over to his bed. He removed his nerve gear from the box and locked his eyes on it was everything was set up properly. He slid the helmet over his head and laid down across his bed a smile crossing his face "finally ..." he said quietly "i'm going to be back in this world".  
After he finished confirming the settings Kazuto clenched his fists together tightly "Link start!".

Blinking as he felt himself inside of the game Kazuto flexed his fingers back and forth and looked around. He smiled to himself everything looked like it had the last time that he had been inside the game during the beta test.  
It was insane how real the creators had made this games world look and feel and that was what set it apart from anything else like it. Kazuto looked up bringing his hand into a fist "let's do this!" he said running off toward the plains.

Kazuto was already getting a good feel back for the game having taken down a few weak monsters and exploring the world again. He looked over to see a red haired man struggling to fight with a board and smiled .  
He knew that it was going to be even more interesting this time around with all of the new players that would be inside of the game. Walking over to the man he smiled "you have to focus" he said simply reaching out a hand to help the man up.

The red haired man blinked looking up and laughed taking his hand and pulling himself up "yeah i'm trying I just don't get it man!" he said scratching his head. Kazuto moved in front of him and drew out his sword "like this you just have to prepare and then once your ready activate the sword skill" he said.  
Bringing his sword up to block the coming boar he looked over at the man "and then you just unleash it" he said smiling and kicked the boar over toward the mans direction.  
Klein tilted his head to the side a bit and nodded "build it and just release huh?" he muttered getting himself ready with his weapon and then doing what he was told launched forward and slashed across the boar.  
His eyes lit up as he took out the boar "hell yeah!" he laughed "thanks man!"

Kazuto smiled and nodded "no problem but that boar is as weak as slimes in other games" he said truthfully placing his hand on his hip. Kleins mouth dropped open a bit and he shook his head ""what really! damn" he said but ignored it for now laughing once again "I'm Klein by the way thanks for the help man I'd have been here getting beat up all day without you" he laughed.  
Kazuto looked at him and nodded "Kirito" he said simply shaking his hand "no problem if you need anything else just let me know" he said looking toward him.  
Klein nodded with a smile "yeah man for sure i'll add you" he said bringing up his menu and sending Kirito a request "hey i'm meeting with a couple friends here that I waited with to buy the game if you wanna hang some more with us"  
Kazuto blinked giving a look "uhmmm..."  
Klein looked at him and laughed "no no man it's fine you don't have to" he said with a laugh "thanks for the help though for real! i'll see you around" he said turning and waving toward him.  
Kazuto nodded with a small smile "yeah sorry see ya around"

Kazuto began to explore the world a bit more taking out a few weak monsters here and there so that he could shake the rust off from himself of fighting in SAO. He tilted his head as a small boy came into view.  
The boy looked pretty young at the most around nine or ten years old. It was pretty rare that you seen anyone this young in a game like SAO. Kazuto watched as the boy tried to fight with a boar but got knocked down and layed there frightened as the boar charged him.

Tomoya scrunched his eyes shut tightly laying on the ground afraid of the boar. This game seemed much more real than other games and it scared him a bit. He opened an eye after a moment passed by and he hadn't been struck by the boar. Tomoya blinked some long blonde hair from his face and looked up to see a dark haired boy standing in front of him with a sword and then the boar disappeared. Kazuto turned looking down at Tomoya and smiled "you don't need to be afraid it can't really hurt you I know it seems real though" he reached down helping him up.

Tomoya stood up brushing himself up "uh...yeah I wasn't really afraid I just...was coming up with a plan" he said looking away a bit. Kazuto raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly "I see" he said.  
He looked down at the younger boy "just prepare yourself in your head and then when the monster attacks release" he explained similar to the way he had with Klein earlier "here try" he said as the boar re spawned.  
Tomoya swallowed looking at the boar after listening to him "al...alright" he said getting his weapon ready and closing his eyes. Kazuto waited and then smacked the boar "coming at ya now!".  
Tomoya took a deep breath and opened his eyes becoming a bit afraid again as he watched the boar coming at him. He froze up a bit. Kazuto watched him "don't be afraid remember it can't hurt you!"  
He blinked as he heard Kazuto and gritted his teeth before closing his eyes and then remembering what he had been told and launched at the boar.

Tomoya kept his eyes closed tightly after slashing across the boar a bit afraid of what may have happened. "ya did it!" Kazuto called out The younger boy blinked opening his eyes and laughed "your right!" he said pumping his first "yes!" he jumped up a bit and then looked at the older boy.

Kazuto nodded to him "just fight like that and you'll be fine" he said starting to turn away from him. Tomoya blinked running up to him and grabbing his sleeve lightly "hey...uh...would you mind i I hang around you for a bit?" he asked.  
He turned back looking down at the boy and gave him a look about to respong when the boy stopped him.  
"I promise I won't annoy you! you seem strong though and I want to be strong" he said looking at him. Kazuto tilted his head and sighed "yeah sure" he shrugged his shoulders.  
Tomoya smiled excitedly "i'm Tomoya! what's your name?" he asked looking up at him.  
He couldn't help but laugh "Kirito" he said looking up ahead "let's go hunt a bit more" he said starting off toward the plains again. Tomoya nodded following behind him eagerly.

Kazuto and Tomoya hunted and explored the world fir a bit before Tomoya stopped "hey I have to go eat dinner this has been awesome!" he laughed.  
Kazuto nodded with a slight smile "Yeah"  
Tomoya smiled "can I add you as a friend?" he asked bringing up the menu not waiting for an answer and sent Kirito a request.  
Kazuto watched him and laughed as the boy brought up his menu and sent the request before he could even answer. Kazuto nodded accepting the request.  
"cool!" he said happily and then brought up his menu and waved to Kirito "see ya later!" he said looking through it but couldn't find the button he was looking for.  
Tomoya frowned confused "I can't find the log out button" he said.

Kazuto looked over toward him and began to bring up his menu "it should be at the bottom of the screen" he said narrowing his eyes confused as he didn't see the log out button on his menu either "what...?"  
Tomoya looked at him "is there some other way out or something?"  
Kazuto shook his head "no this is bad if there is a problem with the log out button that could cause some serious issues for the game" he said thinking about it.  
Tomoya frowned thinking about it and then looked up as a sound started to go off.  
Kazuto glanced up hearing the noise and looked around confused as the view began to get fuzzy 'what the..."

Kazuto blinked looking around now standing right in the middle of the town of begginings along with what seemed to be like every other player in the game "an auto teleport" he muttered knowing how weird this was.  
He looked up as something started to happen up toward the front in the sky. It was almost as if something was forming in the sky out of blood or something. He narrowed his eyes as it formed into a person.

"hello players of Sword Art Online I am the games creator Kayaba Akihiko"

Kazutos eyes flinched a bit looking up at the man who created SAO in the sky. He swallowed tensely as he watched knowing that something was up. He had a feeling that this was something really bad...

"I'm sure you all have noticed that the log out button is missing from your menus and are wondering why that is?" he said calmly.

"I assure this is no accident and is indeed a feature of SAO"

Kazutos eyes widened as he listened barely even noticing the whispers of the people around him.

"You can not log out of the game and you also can not leave the game by your nerve gear helmet being taken off of you as a few people have already experienced. If the helmet is removed from you'r head a signal will be transmitted that will fry your brains"

Kazutos mouth dropped open a bit almost shaking as he listened to Kayabas words. Most of the people didn't believe it or just thought that this was a part of SAOs normal opening but he knew this wasn't the case.  
He had studied and observed this man and he could just tell that he was telling the truth.

"The only way for you to leave SAO is for the games full one hundred floors to be cleared and if you die here you die in the real world as well" he said waving his hand bringing up some tv feeds "as you can see over two hundred players have already been killed by their helmets being removed"

The panic was now starting to set in with most of the players in the area yelling and asking questions.

"Also you can all find an item in your inventory's compliments of me have a look"

Kazuto was in shock as he brought up his inventory and blinked "a mirror..." he muttered clicking on it and then just as he did all of the people standing in the area began to switch forms. Some from girls to boys and other things.  
Kazuto looked at himself and then returned his attention up toward Kayaba.

"As I have said to leave this game you must clear all 100 floors of SAO I wish all of you players good luck" he said simply before disappearing.

Kazuto just stared on as Kayaba was gone his hands shaking and then glanced around as the crowd around him erupted into pushing screaming and more. He gritted his teeth "damn it..."  
He knew what was now at stake "if...if I die in this world i'll die in the real world" he muttered looking around "i'm not going to let this game defeat me..."  
Looking up he knew that he needed to go now. He cut through the crowd and darted off toward the town bumping into someone.

Klein looked down a bit as he felt someone bump into him "hey you!...wait Kirito is that you?" he asked looking at him.  
Kazuto looked at the man "Klein?" he asked looking him over and then shook his head "listen Klein now that everyone knows what's going on the only way to stay alive is going to be to get as strong as possible and people are going to be clearing out this towns resources soon."  
Klein blinked looking at him still shocked about all of this "I guess your right...but how do we know for sure that this is for rea..." he stopped getting cut off.

"it's for real! listen i'm heading to the next town i'm level 1 but I can get there easy you should come" he said looking at him. Klein blinked looking at him now seeing how serious this really was.

"I I can't you remember those friends that I got the game with there still back in the town waiting for me..." he said then stopped "you go on Kirito i'll be fun with all that you taught me!" he laughed giving him a nod and thumbs up. Kazuto just looked at him "if you say so" he said looking down. If it was just Klein but there was no way that he could take all of his friends to.  
Klein nodded "go ahead man i'll be alright". Kazuto looked at him and nodded turning away from him "if you need anything send me a message".

Klein nodded "you got it"  
Kazuto clenched his fist together and began to walk away.

"hey Kirito!"

Kazuto stopped glancing back a bit.

"I was just gonna say you look better like that by the way better than your avatar I mean" he laughed.

Kazuto just looked down "yeah and that scruffy face of yours suits you much better!" he said looking up before turning and starting to walk away. He glanced back to see Klein gone and gritted his teeth darting off.  
Kazuto stopped as as monster came into view and tightened his fingers together drawing out his sword "I won't lose" he muttered running directly at the monster that was charging him back "I wont!"

Next Chapter~ Chapter 2-Someones gotta be the villain


	2. Chapter 2- Someones gotta be the Villian

~December 10th 2022~

His eyes slowly moved up from the ground glancing up in front of him as he leaned back against the wall of one of the towns shops. Kazuto closed his eyes for a moment crossing his arms.  
Around a month had passed by now since the players had been trapped inside of this death game and already just under two thousand players had died. Those players deaths had confirmed the fears of everyone trapped in the game.  
Once the players died inside of the game none of them ever showed back up which meant one thing. That what Kayaba had said was true and if you died inside the game you died in the real world as well.  
After learning that what had been said was true most of the players had been horrified and hadn't moved away from the town of begginings safe zone. Not a single player including Kazuto had made it past the first floor yet.

There had however been a few players decide to venture out and try to figure out how to start defeating this game and get out of it. A guild had been formed called the army.  
It was filled with a group of players who had decided they were going to try and clear the first floor and the rest of the game poclaiming themselves to be the army of the people of SAO.  
It was a little much for Kazuto but he did agree with their idea to clear the game even if they were a little to flamboyant about it for his taste. It also seemed to be working so maybe it was what the players needed.  
Most of the other players in SAO looked at this group as heroes and had seemed to gain a bit of hope since they had started up with their crusade.

Kazutos eyes moved over as a man began to speak up standing in the center of the town of beginnings people stopping and listening.

"Listen good people of Aincraid you all know me as the leader of the army and we have breaking news for you all! our group has discovered the the first floor boss room!"

Kazutos eyes flashed staring at the man. Was this true they had found the first floor boss? Listening more intently now Kazuto leaned up off of the wall staring at the man as he spoke.

"We plan on clearing the first floor and this entire game! but we need all of your help that are capable and we will be having a meeting about facing the first floor boss in a few hours! we will survive my people!"

Kazuto glanced around as most of the people around them began to cheer and wave there hands unable to help a small grin spreading across his face.A bit later Kazuto walked over toward the meeting place that the army had set up and sat down resting his chin on his hand.  
He listened as the same man from earlier spoke but then watched as another man with spikey red hair jumped down from the bleachers and slid to a stop.

"Listen up my name i Kibaou and I have something to say!"

Kazuto raised an eyebrow staring down at the red haired man wondering what he was wanting to say so badly.

"I think that we are all owed an apology from all those dirty beta testers that allowed so many of us to die early on! hell I bet some you sitting there are them!"

Kazutos eyes widened as he listened to the man speak swallowing hard. He was right in a way ... Kazuto thought back to when things first began and he allowed Klein to go off on his own without going with him to meet his friends. His hands clenched togeather tightly but blinked looking up as he heard something else.  
He locked his eyes on a very large man thought was now standing up from his seat.

"Mind if I say somethin?" the man asked as he stepped down the seats towering over the spikey haired male "my name is Agil and if i'm not mistaken you are trying to say that the beta testers are to blame for all of the peoples previous deaths am I right?"

"yeah your right ..." the spikey haired man replied crossing his arms.

Agil simply nodded "well did you get one of these" he asked pulling out a small book "it's an instruction manual to help out new players".

Kibaou shrugged looking at the larger man "yeah of course I got one so what?"

Agil held the book up toward the people out in the stands "well guess who this book was made by?" he asked waiting "this book was created to help new players by the beta testers themselves and everyone had equal acess to it."

A few gasps could be heard from the stands and Kazuto closed his eyes sighing as he listened to Agil.

Kibaou puffed out his chest "hmphhh" the man hummed moving over toward a seat and crossing his hands behind his head.

Agil walked back over to his seat and sat down.

"alright well now that we have got that out of the way" the army leader said looking to the people "we can't go at this boss liek normal we must pair up into severeal partys and go after it together".

Kazuto nodded as he listened to the army leader speak but then his eyes widened looking around as he noticed that pretty much everyone had already partied up with each other and his head flashed around "guh...!" he stopped catching sight of a hooded person sitting by themselves a few feet away from him and began to scoot over toward them "hey ... you don't have a partner either huh?" he asked looking at them .

The hooded person just sat there and then shook their head "it seemed like they all already knew each other" they said simply.

Kazuto nodded "yeah well ummmmm do you want to partner up with me I mean you heard the guy we can't go at this boss alone" he said looking at them but swallowed as they just sat there and said nothing.  
He sighed "listen it doesn't mean were joining a guild together or anything it's just a one time thing" he said.

The hooded figure turned their head looking over toward him and then finally nodded bringing up their menu and sending him a request to join their party.

Kazuto let out a sigh of relief and then scrunched his eyes looking closely as they sent him the request reading the name next to their health bar, Asuna ...  
He accepted the request and then smiled looking at them "so do you wanna discuss strategy or anythi ..." he stopped getting cut off jaw dropping a bit as the hooded person got up and turned away starting off.

"no" the hooded person answered simply as they walked away back into town.

Kazuto sighed letting them leave. Later that day Kazuto walked through the dimly lit town glancing around. He caught sight of the person that he was looking for and then began to walk over.  
He looked at the hooded person and tilted his head to the side a bit "hey mind if I sit down?" he asked watching as the person scooted over away a bit as he did and sighed taking out a biscuit "these are pretty good aren't they?" he asked.

The hooded figure looked over at him "you think these taste good?" they asked.

Kazuto nodded "yeah i've had one pretty much every day that I have been in this town but I do have a trick to make them taste better" he said truthfully.

They looked at him "a trick?"

Kazuto nodded "mhm" he said bringing up his menu and spreading something across the his biscuit "here try some" he said reaching it over to the hooded person.

They tilted their head a bit looking at it and then spread some of it across the biscuit "cream?" they muttered looking at it. They watched as he ate his and them slowly brought it up to their lips.  
They froze as it first touched their lips and then within seconds devoured the rest of the roll wiping their mouth.

Kazuto looked over at the person "you want to know the mission that I got it from?" he asked.

They shook their head "no i'm not here to eat good food" they said simply "i'm just here to make sure that I stay myself. I'm not going to stay hidden and holed up in the town and become a shell even if it means dying" they said standing up and walking away.

Kazuto watched them walk away and just sighed finishing his biscuit "well I wouldn't want a party member dying on me so try not to die tomorrow okay?" he called out before heading back toward the towns inn. He blinked as he walked inside someone running up to him and laughed lightly "Tomoya" he said with a nod to the boy.  
Kazuto had ran into the boy that he had helped out after things started getting hectic once everyone learned about the death game. He had been pretty frightened but Kazuto had tried to help him stay calm.  
Since then the boy had been staying inside the same inn and Kazuto next door. He didn't have enough money but Kazuto had more than enough to pay for it. Tomoya looked at him "so I bet your going with them to fight the boss right?" he laughed.

Kazuto tilted his head looking down at him and nodded "yeah were going tomorrow" he said.

"I knew it!" he laughed "I bet your actually stronger than the army leader guy himself!" he said proudly putting his hands on his hips with a laugh but blinked as his hair went into his face shaking his head "huhhh..."

Kazuto listened to him and just grinned reaching down and ruffling his hair "you should be getting some sleep i'll see you tomorrow Tomoya" he said walking up to his room.

Tomoya nodded and laughed "oh yeah alright seeya later Kirito!"

~December 11th 2022~

Kazuto stayed focused looking around as he walked through the forest with the rest of the group and the Army toward the dungeon of the boss floor. He was in the back with the hooded person.  
He looked over toward them and brought up his menu going through some things "so listen were the support so we will be taking out the smaller monsters and keeping them off of the army members taking out the boss" he said simply.  
"so the best way to go about it will be to switch in and out. I will go in and block and parry the monsters attacks and you will go straight in afterwords and attack them alright?"

The hooded person looked at him as they walked through the lush green forest "switch?" they asked.

Kazutos eyes widened mouth dropping open a bit "wait... you don't know what switch means? is this your first mmorpg?" he asked in shock.

They nodded and continued walking not thinking anything of it.

Kazuto froze standing in place for a moment.

The hooded person stopped when they noticed that he was following and turned a bit looking at him.

Kazuto looked at the person and shook his head sighing "oh my god" he muttered slapping his hand over his face.

Kazuto stopped and looked around as they all arrived at the dungeon and listened to the orders given by the army leader "got it!" they all nodded.

"now let's set forth and clear this floor for all of the people of Aincraid!" the army leader exclaimed as the doors to the boss room opened.

All of the players rushed in watching as suddenly the smaller monsters and then the much larger boss appeared in front of them.

"units attack!" the leader exclaimed loudly.

Kazuto darted off to the side with the hooded figure and looked at them "alright remember what I said let's go!" he said rushing forward towards the smaller monsters with his sword. He gritted his teeth and brought his sword up at just the right moment blocking the monsters attack and then knocking it back "switch!" he called out jumping back his eyes widening as his hair flew around his face as the hooded figure blew by him "I thought they were a beginner?" he said impressed by their speed.

The hooded figure attacked the monsters gliding through the air on their feet and stabbing at it with their rapier. Kazuto smirked moving forward again and repeating the same action as before "switch!" he called out much more confident know that he knew his partner was good.

"got it!" the hooded person called out stabbing at the monsters.

Kazuto smiled watching but then turned around a bit as he heard the army leader call out for the other men to back off. He narrowed his eyes and then watched as the boss monster switched it's weapon his eyes widening.  
He stared at the large blade in the monsters hand "no way ..." he gritted his teeth as the army leader charged the monster "no stop! it's not what you think it's a different weapon!" he yelled trying to warn him.

The army leader blinked shocked as the monster launched upward and in a different pattern than expected before finally launching down and slashing across his chest knocking him in the air "guhhhhhhh!" he choked out and then flew across the room being slashed again.  
The rest of the army members and other players stared in horror and shock as he went flying.

Kazuto watched in horror rushing over toward the man with a potion "here drink this" he said but watched as the man stopped him.

"you tried to warn me your a beta ... tester to aren't you?" he asked.

Kazuto just looked at the man and slowly nodded "yeah so that's what you were trying to do get the last hit bonus" he said looking at him.

The man just smiled lightly "beat it save these people" he said simply before disappearing.

Kazuto watched in shock listening to the man as he disappeared in his hands. He just sat there for a moment looking down and then slowly stood up.

The rest of the players were completely backed off shaken and in shock.

Kazuto turned around swinging his blade down staring directly at the monster ans squaring up with it. He moved his eyes over a bit as the hooded player stood beside him.

"i'll go to" they said with their weapon ready waiting.

Kazuto nodded "alright same way as before let's go!" he said rushing forward at high speed gritting his teeth as the heavy blade clashed against his sending the boss monsters attack away "switch!" he called out rolling to the side as the monster attacked again.

The hooded player rushed forward quickly striking at the monster and sliding back as it attacked.

Kazuto blocked another attack and then slid back "switch!" he yelled watching and then watched as the monster switched it's attack patterns again "Asuna watch out!"

The hooded player managed to just dodge the monsters blade her hood being ripped off long braided hair flowing around her shoulders as she kept her eyes locked up at the monster.

Kazuto watched as the players hood was cut off and blinked "woah..." he muttered looking at her but shook his head rushing forward again weaving through the monsters attacks and switching with her.  
He went to block another attack but his eyes widened as it doubled up on the attack and slashed him across the chest sending him flying back.

Asunas eyes widened as the dark haired boy was struck and came flying back into her both crashing to the ground. Asuna flinched slowly bringing her head up looking down at the dark haired boys health gauge her hand resting on his shoulder.  
She looked up toward the monster coming and then back at him. She stood up not knowing if she could block the attack but had to try. She blinked as the man named Agil from before blocked it.

Agil nodded to the young boy and girl "we'll hold it off until you can recover" he said knocking the monsters bade back.

Kazuto nodded flinching and forcing himself up "thanks" he said taking a deep breath and looking over at Asuna "ready? let's finish this"

Asuna nodded getting in position beside him "yeah!"

The two rushed forward together in perfect sync moving in and out striking and blocking. Kauzto gritted his teeth launching forward toward the monster in the air slashing into it "Asuna!" he called out.  
She nodded moving like a flash in and attacking the monster gritting her teeth as the dark haired boy and herself slashed the monster togeather in the air. The two landed on their feet behind the monster and then suddenly it dissolved.

Kazuto dropped to his knees breathing deeply and looked up at the signal that the boss monster had been defeated.

Cheers erupted from the people around them.

Kazuto blinked looking behind him a bit at the people cheering and clapping but looked over as someone else spoke up. It was the same red haired guy from before.

Kibaou gritted his teeth and clenched his fists togeather "stop cheering him!" he said angrily as everyone stopped "why did you let him die?" he asked angrily "why didn't you warn him and maybe he would have had a chance!"

Kazuto just looked back at the man as the others stopped and then a few other players started yelling nonsense about beta testers again.

Agil through his hands up "what are you talking about if it wasn't for him then we would all be dead" he said looking at the red haired man.

Asuna just stood there next to Agil in front of Kirito crossing her arms.

Kazuto looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. He remembered back on how the army had been giving the people hope and if they knew that their leader had only been in it for the item and exp and that was why he had ignored Kazutos warning then that would break them.  
On the other hand it wouldn't be that big of a deal for them to think that he was the bad guy. He just layed there a moment and then began to laugh out loud.

Everyone stopped and became silent looking over toward his direction.

Kazuto stood up looking at the people "you think that i'm a beta tester?" he asked putting his hands on his hips "don't put me in the same breath as those rookies hell even you guys are stronger than most of them"

Agil blinked looking back at the boy confused. Asuna narrowed her eyes watching him knowing that something wasn't right about this and what he was doing.

Kibaou gritted his teeth but stayed back frightened.

Kauzto smirked "i'm not just a beta tester I made it further than any other and I know things that you couldn't even imagine" he said.

Kiabous mouth dropped open in shock "tha that's even worse your not just a beta your a cheater and a beta tester! your a your a beater!"

He just nodded smiling ignoring the whispers of the people around him "Beater huh? I like it" he said stepping forward a bit "you can call me that just don't get me confused with those beta test rookies" he said bringing up his menu.  
He equipped the black coat of midnight that he had won fom the boss drop and turned his back from all of the people.

"we won't forget this!" the red haired man yelled but was far to afraid to go after him.

Kazuto turned his head back a bit smiling "alright" he said simply stepping up toward the teleport sliding his hands into his pockets but stopped as something grabbed at his coat.

Asuna looked up toward the dark haired boy knowing everything that he was saying wasn't true but didn't know what to say "my name" she said simply.

Kazuto glanced back looking down at her calmly "what did I pronounce it wrong? I wasn't trying to be rude"

She shook her head "how did you even know it?"

He pointed up toward his health bar ""you see the little bar below yours look to the side hard and you will see it there"

Asuna blinked scrunching her eyes and looking at it "Kir ... Kirito" she read it remembering the name.

He just stood there looking at her.

Asunas face softened and she giggled covering her mouth "Oh my wow it was there the whole time and I didn't know it im so stupid" she laughed."

Kazuto tilted his head to the side looking down at the girl "your good you will do well but there is only so far you can go solo in this game so if you find a guild that you trust join it" he said looking at her.

Asuna looked at him "but your going solo what about you?" she asked.

Kazuto just turned away stepping up toward the portal "see you later Asuna" he said simply pulling up his collar and stepping through.

Asuna just stood there watching as the boy walked through the portal "Kirto..." she repeated remembering the name.

Next Chapter~ Chapter 3-The Wolf and the sheep.


	3. Chapter 3-The Wolf And The Sheep

~February 25th 2023~

Tomoya laughed walking through the streets of the town. He had been absolutely horrified when everyone had first found out about the death game and that it was true.  
However things had changed for him once someone had began to help him. Early on in the game not even two or so weeks into it Tomoya had been staying inside the town and the protection of the safe zones.  
Even doing so however he found himself barely able to sleep and crying his eyes out when he woke up. He missed his mother and father and his little sister. He had no idea what to do and thought that there was no way to clear this game.  
Things got even worse one day when a small guild was formed that began to tax the players in the town of beginnings who were to afraid to leave it's safety knowing they could make a lot of money.  
Tomoya had no way of paying the men so he was either going to be forced to go out into the plains and try to fight the monsters to gain coil or be kicked out into an even higher level plain by the men if he didn't pay.

He knew that he had no chance in fighting the monsters so he begged the men but they wouldn't listen to him. He knew that he was going to be killed once they got him to the higher level plains. He had already accepted the fact that he was going to die and never see his family again.  
That was until someone showed up. A dark haired boy with a sword who by himself made the men leave him alone and even forced them to stop taxing the people staying in the town of beginnings. The boy however had asked Tomoya not to let people know he was the one who had done it for some reason.  
Tomoya recognized the boy as the same one that had helped him with the monsters before it had been revealed that this was actually a death game. For some reason right then and there Tomoya felt better as if there was hope for him and the others inside this game.  
This dark haired boy would be the one to clear this game he just knew it!

Tomoya laughed thinking about it to himself as he skipped around the town. Since that day the dark haired boy named Kirito had come back every so often to make sure those men hadn't come back to the town of beginnings.  
It had taken him a lot of courage to ask but Tomoya had asked the boy to stay in the inn inside of the town where he was staying. Of course he didn't admit the reason was that he felt much better with him around and played it off as if it was best for the people in the town.  
He was pretty sure the boy knew this though and had done it anyway. When he could be leveling and fighting with the higher ups he wasted some of his time here in this town to make sure other players were safe. Kirito had become almost like a ...  
big brother to Tomoya though he would never admit it to his face. He had always wondered how Kirito had become so strong and just how strong he actually was. What kind if person had he been inside the real world to be able to fight like this in this one?  
Tomoya had just been a computer geek that had saved up enough money to buy the game and then snuck out and waited against his parents wishes.

Shaking his head blonde hair flopping from his eyes he laughed trying to ignore it. It didn't matter because now Kirito was here and he just knew that he was going to save them all!  
Tomoya stopped tilting his head to the side as he noticed a small figure off in the distance "a puppy...?" he muttered looking at it and grinned running up to it but blinked as it ran off toward the plains.  
His eyes widened "no come back it's not safe there!" he called out watching as the puppy ran off toward the plains filled with monsters. He froze as he reached the edge of the safe zone swallowing. He had never been out of the safe zone like Kirito had. He gritted his teeth rushing forward "puppy?" he called out looking around nervously "here boy?" he called out looking around. Tomoyas eyes widened seeing the puppy right next to a wolf that was licking it's lips "no!".  
He rushed forward toward the puppy grabbing a hold of it as the wolf launched covering it and scrunched his eyes together. He opened them once he heard a sound.

Kirito slashed across the wolf in one swift motion and stopped glancing back at Tomoya as it disappeared. He turned around angrily looking at him "what are you doing Tomoya! I told you to never leave the safe zone!" he yelled angrily.  
Tomoya looked at him frowning and swallowed "I I couldn't just leave him you wouldn't have ...". Kirito narrowed his eyes looking down and seeing the dog in Tomoyas hands and blinked sighing. Running a hand through his hair Kirito looked down at him kneeling in front of him.

"listen Tomoya it's different that is a npc there not ali..."

"yes they are!" Tomoya exclaimed looking away and holding the puppy tightly to him "there alive maybe not in the same way that we are but their alive..." he muttered.

Kiritos eyes widened a bit looking at him and then just softened a bit and stood up "I guess your right come on it's getting late" he said putting his sword away and turning walking off toward the town.  
Tomoya blinked not expecting him to let him off the hook so easy and stood up "oh mmm okay wait on me!" he called out following behind him with a smile holding the puppy.

~March 3rd 2023~

Kirito took a deep breath and put his sword away as he glanced around the plains "all cleared" he said quietly to himself "I better get going it's getting late Tomoyas probably waiting" he said turning and walking up the hill but stopped as he noticed some others off in the distance "hmmm?".

Klein laughed smacking one of his guild members on the back and narrowed his eyes looking ahead "oh Kirito hey man how ya doin!" he called out waving.

Kirito blinked seeing Klein and looked down for a moment before continuing on forward "Klein" he said with a slight nod "the monsters should be re spawning soon" he said walking forward without another word "seeya".

Klein kept his eyes locked on Kirito and just watched as he walked away with a sigh ""is he still hung up on that?" he muttered shaking his head "come on guys!" he said running down the hill with them to take out some monsters for some leveling.

Kirito reached over opening the doors of the inn and then blinked throwing his hands up as something rushed toward him and jumped up into his arms "guhhhh...!" he fell down blinking and looking up at the now already larger dog licking his face.  
Kirito sighed "oh it's just you" he said looking at the dog that Tomoya had saved and had been keeping as a pet ever since. It was more like a guard dog now than a damn puppy though.

Tomoya came out laughing "he just wanted to say hi!" the boy said rushing out petting the dog as it moved off of Kirito and ran over to him "isn't that right Max?" he asked chuckling as the dog barked.  
Kirito sighed dusting himself off and standing up about to say something when he noticed a familiar face off in the distance. He tilted his head to the side blinking as he stared at the person.

Tomoya watched Kirito and then blinked "huh?" he turned around looking toward where Kiritos line of site was and a devilish grin crossed his face "ohhhh you like her huh?" he asked elbowing Kirito in the side.  
Kirito blinked and looked at him giving a look before punching him over the head "nope I just knew her from so where time for bed" he said walking off up toward their rooms. He glanced one more time as the girl from the first floor that he had fought with walked up toward a room.  
He wondered why it was that she was on a lower floor like this. He had seen her around a couple times and she seemed to leveling quite well. "Asuna" he repeated the name remembering it but shrugged his shoulders ignoring it as he walked into his room.

~March 4th 2023~

Tomoya tried to keep a hold of his not so small puppy anymore and jumped up as it got away running down the stars of the inn "damn it max!" he yelled running after it crashing into the dog and something else.  
He blinked as he opened his eyes to see him and his dog on top of another person. The same girl that Kirito had been looking at the other day and said that he knew "oh sorry about that he get's a little hyper sometimes!" he laughed scratching his head.

Asuna dusted herself off and stood up unable to smile lightly "it's fine" she said looking at the small boy and the dog. She found it a mystery how anyone could possibly live like this and even be happy with the way this world was.  
She cared about nothing more than clearing this game even if it meant she would die trying. She nodded to the boy politely "he's cute by the way" she said before turning and walking off. At least it seemed some could enjoy themselves while here though.

Kirito yawned walking down the stairs a bit later "oh Tomoya what's up?" he asked. Tomoya laughed "nothing just walking Max!" he said happily "see ya later Br... Kirito" he said running off with max.  
Kirito blinked and tilted his head to the side. It had sounded like he was going to call him something else at first.

He ignored it walking outside of the town to get the day started.

~Next Chapter 4- Darkness~


	4. Chapter 4-Darkness

~September 23rd 2023~

Kirito couldn't help but let a small grin cross his features as he relaxed back in his seat.

"yeah right I bet I could even take you!" Tomoya giggled running around Tetsuo.

Tetsuo pouted a bit and began chasing Tomoya around.

"oh yeah runt! come back here!"

the rest of the guild all laughed watching them.

Kirito for the first time since he had been here in SAO. Inside of this death had actually been relaxing a bit and even enjoying himself. It was all because of the group of people sitting around him inside the inn right now. The guild known as the Moonlit Black Cats.

Kirito had been out one day and was making his way back from leveling on an above floor when he began to hear the sounds of a struggle off in the distance. When had went to look he found a small group battling with a large group of monsters that they probably had bitten off more than they could chew with. A female member of the guild was about to get attacked and it was quite clear that she wasn't the fighter of the group. Kirito had easily taken the monster out and helped the guild finish off the remainder of them. They had all been grateful for him helping them.

The leader of this small guild invited Kirito to dinner to thank him and wouldn't take no for an answer. Normally he would have went on his way but there was just something that had drawn him to this guild from the start. He agreed to go to dinner with them and had a great time. After they finished eating the leader asked him to join them. Having lied about his level thinking that they would want no part of him Kirito finally after debate decided to join them. If nothing else Tomoya would be even safer with more players watching him and around him.

The months passed by and things continued to go great with the guild. They all took to Tomoya and even he seemed happier. With Kirito helping them they had even started to get quite strong. Keita had an ambition once they were strong enough for them to join the other top guilds on the front lines to help end this game. With his ways of thinking they could bring a whole new mentality to the front lines. The time continued to fly by and they had all become close friends. Kirito had always been a solo player but he was glad that he had decided to join the Moonlit Black Cats.

"Kirito? ...hey Kirito!"

Kirito blinked and looked in front of him as he snapped back into things. He looked at Tomoya who was shaking him.

Tomoya chuckled.

"Daydreaming again? such a loser!' he stuck his tounge out pulling him up.

"come on were going to go check out this new quest then eat!"

Kirito smiled and laughed standing up.

"alright let's go."

~September 25th 2023~

Keita leaned back against the wall and grinned.

"Don't worry Sacchi you'll get it soon no rush."

Sacchi sighed looking down.

Kirto smiled looking over at Sacchi.

"hey he's right. You don't even have to learn forward if you don't want to i'm good with it anyway."

Sacchi looked up at him and forced a smile.

"thank you..."

Kirito gave her a nod and looked over at the others as they began to speak.

Tetsuo laughed loudly waving his hands.

"Hey! so we've got enough for that house then if were going to keep Sacchi at her current position for now right!"

Keita nodded "i'll head out to go look into it at the end of the week."

They all cheered.

Kirito stood up with a smile and looked over at Keita as he walked over.

"Keita i'm going to go take care of a few things i'll catch up with you guys tomorrow"

Keita nodded with a smile.

"yeah sure."

Kirito gave Tomoya a nod and then walked outside of the inn. He looked around carefully to make sure that he wasn't being watched or followed and then headed out.

Kirito glanced around the sound of his boots crunching was about the only thing that could be heard out here in the plains. This was a fairly common leveling spot for high level players but most of them came here during the day. Kirito on the other hand preferred to do it during the night for more privacy and it being less crowded. He tilted his head though as he noticed another player with a small group walking from up ahead. He smiled when he seen who it was. Another player that preferred to do their leveling during the night

"hey Klein, what's up?"

Klein chuckled as he noticed Kirito and shrugged his shoulders.

"ya know the usual. You gonna get some late night leveling in?"

Klein couldn't help but grin a bit. He didn't know what it was but lately Kirito had been in a much better mood and seemed to be alot happier. He figured that it had to be that guild that he joined almost three months ago. He had been pretty shocked when he first seen the guild emblem above Kiritos cursor but he was glad that he was like this now.

"tell Tomoya I said what's up?" he laughed walking off.

Kirito nodded with a smile.

"I will"

Kirito made his way up to the plains and grinned taking out his sword watching as the wolves entered the plains.

"come on" he said with a smirk.

Off in the distance a rapier slid back into it's shieth. Asuna tilted her head looking down from the hill at the dark haired solo player that she had grown accustom to seeing around these types of areas. He had seemed different lately more upbeat. It was rather odd though that he had joined a guild and was still going at it alone. She also wondered why he hadn't chosen one of the top guilds. She didn't know what guild he had joined but knew that it wasn't one of the top tier or she would have found out either from an info broker or just gossip. From all she had seen though she wouldn't be to surprised if this player was stronger than most of the top guilds leaders. She just looked on at him before heading off.

"Kirito..." she muttered the name.

Kirito slid back across the dirt after taking out the last of the wolves grinning.

"got em" he said blinking as he noticed that he had a message. Kirito brought up his menu and looked at it.

"from Keita?" he muttered

Kirito narrowed his eyes as he read the message from Keita. Sacchi had gone missing and none of the guild members could find her. Kirito put away his weapon and headed straight back to town.

Looking around Kirito once again brought up his menu and scrolled through selecting a skill. His eyes lit up a bright greenish brown color and he looked around the streets. He found the trail that he was looking for and then exited his menu following it. Kirito stepped around a wall and looked to see Sacchi sitting next to a small lake with her knees up to her chest.

"Sacchi? what are you doing the guild is worried looking for you." he said stepping forward.

Sacchi glanced over and smiled lightly.

"of course you would find me..your Kirito" she shook her head placing her face in her knees.

"let's run away." she said simply.

Kirito raised an eyebrow walking over closer.

"run away from what?" he asked confused looking down at her.

Sacchi just sat there.

"everything...this world, the guild, the monsters..."

Kiritos eyes widened.

"woah wait do you mean suicide?" he asked.

Sacch looked up with small tears in her eyes and laughed lightly.

"that is an idea" she said looking at Kirito as she noticed the look on his face. "no if I had the guts to do that I wouldn't be so afraid of dying in the first place."

Kirito frowned looking down at her "it's that bad for you huh?" he asked sitting down beside of her.

Sacchi just clutched her knees.

"I don't want to die... i'm just a weak nerd from a computer class... why is this happening what is the point of this all?"

Kirito just kept his eyes locked up ahead of him.

"there is no point to any of it." he answered simply before looking over at her. "I promise though I won't let you die."

Sacch looked over at him wiping tears from her eyes "how can you be so sure?"

He looked over at her and smiled "i'll protect you. I'll protect you and the rest of the guild and one day we'll all get out of here I promise."

Sacchi smiled.

After getting back to the inn and letting the others know that he had found Sacchi and that everything was alright Kirito headed back to his room. He sighed once he took off all of his normal gear stretching out his arms in a black t shirt. He brought up his menu going through his stats when there was a knock at the door. He quickly exited his menu and turned around.

"come in!"

Sacchi slowly opened the door smiling lightly.

"i'm sorry I couldn't sleep...would you mind?"

Kirito laid in his bed glancing over toward a sleeping Sacchi. He moved his eyes up toward the ceiling. There had to be so many people just like her inside of this game. People that are absolutely horrified and afraid of dying. He had to clear this game for all of those people. He reached his hand up clenching it tightly.

Kirito sat up going through his menu.

Sacchi blinked feeling some movement afraid that Kirito was leaving and glanced behind her. She looked at him sitting on the side of the bed going through his menu. Her eyes widened for a moment and she just sat there before smiling and closing her eyes happily.

~September 28th 2023~

Kirito reached over toward his room door when he felt someone grab the edge of his coat. He looked down to see Tomoya in his pjs and laughed lightly.

"hey what's up?" he asked.

Tomoya smiled looking down a bit embarrassed before looking back up at Kirito Max standing beside of him.

"were going with Keita to buy our own house tomorrow right!?" he asked with a smile.

Kirito smiled and nodded.

"that's right."

Tomoya smiled looking down again before looking back up at Kirito "hey um..."

Kirito blinked tilting his head as he looked down at Tomoya. He waited as he just stood there.

"what is it Tomoya?" he asked.

Tomoya bit his lip before looking up at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not leaving me and those other people int he town of beginnings that day. Know one as had helped us even though they could until you did and most people wouldn't."

Kirito blinked surprised by what he was saying.

Tomoya smiled.

"and for everything else...I was so horrified and knew that I was going to die for sure you stayed around that town and then even more once we joined up with the black cats and everything I actually felt hope. I mean I have had a ton of fun!" he laughed. "I just know that your going to be the one to clear this game and i've known for awhile. I just wanted to say that. For some reason I had a feeling that I needed to." he smiled.

Kirito just kept his eyes on the boy a bit shocked. This was one of the strangest feelings Kirito had ever felt and he couldn't explain it. He just smiled and kneeled down looking at Tomoya.

"Hey? no need to worry alright? were all going to get out of here and your right I will clear this game alright?"

Tomoya nodded with a smile.

"now get some sleep." he said ruffling his hair.

Tomoya chuckled running off with Max.

Kirito watched him run off with a smile and then just stood there a moment thinking about everything that Tomoya had just said. He then opened the door and went inside his room.

~September 29th 2023~

Kirito stood with Tomoya and the others as Keita waved going off to purchase their new house.

"hey let's go to that new dungeon down below and get some extra exp and money to surprise Keita when he get's back!" Tatsuo said grinning.

Sacchi smiled clapping her hands.

"yeah we can buy furniture then!'

Kirito frowned a little.

"i'm not sure about that maybe we should go to our usual hunting place that dungeon is brand new. Nothing is known about it yet."

Tatsuo laughed.

"come on! at our levels it'll be no problem and we'll make a ton with nobody having been down there yet!"

Kirito just stood there and then glanced down as Tomoya tugged on his coat.

"it'll be fine let's go I can buy Max a dog house to!"

Kirito looked around at them and then sighed smiling.

"yeah okay"

they all cheered.

Kirito glanced around alertly sword in hand as they walked through the odd looking dungeon. He looked down at Tomoya.

"Tomoya you and max should really go back and wait for us." he had tried to get him not to come but he refused to stay behind.

Tomoya shook his head looking at him.

"nope i'm coming with you guys. Plus i'd be in more danger alone back there than with you guys in a dungeon." he laughed.

Kirito just frowned. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

Tatsuo blinked as something came into sight up ahead.

"hey a secret room!' he rushed up toward it.

The others quickly rushed up toward it with him.

Kirito narrowed his eyes following them all and then looked inside the room. He scrunched his eyes a bit seeing something inside.

Tatsuos mouth dropped open.

"A treasure chest!" he darted forward laughing.

Kiritos eyes widened.

"no wait don't go in!" he yelled.

The others rushed in behind Tatsuo.

Tomoya ran inside laughing but glanced back as he heard Kirito yell confused.

The room started blinking red lights and letting off the sound of sirens.

Kirito looked around gritting his teeth. He watched as the only door closed shut and watched as the room began to fill with hundreds of dwarf like monsters holding axes.

"hurry up use your teleport crystals now!".

"there not working!" Tatsuo yelled back nervously.

Tomoya clinged to Max tightly.

Kiritos eyes widened looking around.

"it's a trap..."

He gritted his teeth bringing up his blade as the monsters closed in blocking an attack and knocking another back.

"ahhhhh!" Tatsuo screamed as he was hit by a few of the monsters and then suddenly faded.

"Tatsuo!" Sacchi screamed horrified.

Kirito glanced back eyes wide as Tatsuo disappeared. He gritted his teeth getting hit and slashed down a few of the monsters. He tried to fight as many off as possible but then watched as everyone was taken out except for Sacchi and... He rushed forward as two of the monsters attacked Tomoya. He blocked and attacked furiously keeping them off of him.

"ahhhh!"

Kirito turned to see Sacchi falling toward the ground and then vanish.

Tomoya backed away shakily with tears in his eyes.

"Kirito their... their old dead!." he cried out.

Kirito knocked the monsters back and slashed it looking around trying to gauge how many there were but before he even could a large chunk of them attacked him. He gritted his teeth fighting them off.

"noooooooooooooo!" Tomoya screamed.

Kiritos eyes flashed back to see max jumping in front of Tomoya and then vanish. He watched in horror as Tomoya was surrounded by a group of the dwarfs. He slashed wildly and recklessly pushing through trying to get to him through the monsters not even trying to block or dodge ignoring the hits he was taking.

"damn it! Tomoya!" he yelled.

Tomoya watched Kirito and then slowly looked around at the monsters around him. He just looked down for a moment holding his hands to his chest before looking up with a smile wiping the tears from his face.

"beat this game. beat it for me and get all of these people out of here." he said quietly.

Kiritos eyes widened hearing him and shook his head wildly tears flying from his eyes as he fought.

"No Tomoya! nooooooooooooooo!' he screamed lunging forward.

Tomoya just closed his eyes.

"beat this game and get out of here big brother...get out of here."

Kiritos eyes widened as he watched one of the dwarfs axes go down toward Tomoya and then he just froze watching. The grip on his sword loosened almost falling out of his hand and he just stood there.

~Next Chapter 5-Broken~


	5. Chapter 5-Broken

**October 31st 2024**

Kirito kept his eyes locked up ahead of him, hands in his pockets as he walked quietly through the town oblivious to all of the talking, trading and mingling going on around him. He glanced over as he arrived to his destination and sat down on the bench.

"hey mister! hey there!" a high voice called out.

Kirito simply moved his eyes up a bit to see the smiling child standing before him holding something in their hand before moving his eyes back down toward the ground.

The child blinked bit confused by the mans expression but just laughed.

"were having a Halloween party in town and were passing out flyers for anyone who wants to come! here ya go!" the child stuffed the paper toward his hand before skipping off.

He glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand with a look in his eyes and then moved his eyes back up as he began to hear the sound of someone approaching him.

"about time"

Argo laughed with a smile putting her hands on her hips.

"hey! not everyone is as strong s you are it takes some time to safely get from place to place if it's not a safe zone"

She looked at him and frowned noticing the same expression on his face that had been there for a while now. Argo was a info broker that Kirto had helped out when a couple players had tried to force her into telling them information for free and were going to hurt her when she wouldn't. Since then Argo had become Kiritos personal info broker.

He just kept his eyes on the ground a moment longer before bringing them up toward her.

"So did you find anything out or what?" he asked.

Argo shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I found out that there is most likely going to be a one time special event tonight for Halloween. It supposedly is going to be pretty deadly and difficult though." she said truthfully.

He waited.

Argo sighed knowing he wanted her to go on.

"I'm not sure what the item is but rumor has it that it is going to be a powerful rare weapon drop that you can only get from this quest. If it goes as planned there is going to be a powerful boss called Apex the demon king appear in a dungeon along with a few minions who aren't going to be to weak themselves."

Kirito stared off into the distance and then turned his eyes back on to Argo.

"A dungeon huh?" he asked standing up and bringing up his menu going through it.

Argo watched him.

"Yeah only the top guilds are considering it though and most of them aren't to sure about it yet to much mystery and there is a high possibility that this boss could be as strong as the actual floor boss for this floor itself. Even less is known about the minions." her eyes widened as she seen that he was getting himself equipped "wait your not actually planning on trying to solo this are you?!"

Kirito finished fixing his equipment and turned walking away.

"thanks Argo"

Argo blinked watching him walk off.

"wait that's crazy you can't!" she called out frowning as he didn't listen just throwing up his hand.

Kirito found his way to the dungeon that he figured would be the one where this event would take place if it went as Argo had learned. He narrowed his eyes as he got closer and noticed some people off in the distance. So some had decided to take it on after all. He walked up and took in the people standing there. He knew most of them to a point.

There was a portion of the army guild that had been the first guild created in SAO and was still one of the bigger and most powerful at the moment.A small group guild that he wasn't to familiar with but knew as the Silver Dragons. A small elitist guild filled with strong players some being beta testers. Then there was a part of members from the Unholy Dragon alliance. The current top guild in SAO.

His eyes stopped and rested then to see a familiar face come into view. Klein was also there with his guild and then he glanced over to see the girl from the beginning of the game. He looked over toward her standing there with a few of her guild members.

Asuna placed her hand son her hips going through plans with her guild members and discussing how to get the final hit kill instead of one of the other guilds that where there. She noticed one of her guild members looking off into the distance at something and then blinked turning around. Her eyes widened for a moment seeing the black haired player from the start of the just looked at him for a moment. There had always been something that seemed different about him but recently for the past month or so he seemed even more different, distant...

She just blinked he couldn't actually be thinking about going at this event solo. Even the top guilds had been reluctant to send members to this quest including her guild.

"hey! you there in the black we have already discussed with the other guilds here how things are going to go and it would be best if you stopped for a moment and listen...huh?!" the guild member beside Asuna watched as the boy continued on walking by him not listening.

Asuna glanced at her guild member and then the dark haired boy as he walked by.

Kaskae gritted his teeth reaching over and grabbing the boys shoulder.

"hey! can't you hear me kid?" he asked.

Kirito stopped slowly turning his head and glancing back at the man and looking at his hand on his shoulder.

"it's fine" Asuna intervened placing a hand on her guild members shoulder.

Kaskae blinked looking toward Asuna and then turned his head releasing his hand from Kiritos shoulder.

"fine"

Asuna nodded looking away from him toward the dark haired boy.

Kirito looked away from the man and then moved his eyes toward Asuna for a moment before turning away and continuing on up ahead.

Asuna watched the boy walk off and shook her head. This was suicide if he actually planned on going at this solo.

"i'll be right back" she said to her guild members and followed behind him.

"hey" she said lightly catching up.

Kirito stopped.

Asuna stopped in front of him and tilted her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen I don't know how much info you have about this quest but going at it solo is suicide I don't care how strong you think you are."

Kirito just kept his eyes locked up ahead of him before looking at her and starting to continue forward without saying anything.

Asuna gritted her teeth grabbing his shoulder.

"hey! listen to me you are going to die if you do this.I know your pretty strong from the front lines but you have no chance in this solo."

Kirito just looked at her and shrugged lightly.

"Then i'll weaken it before I get killed and then it will be easier for your guild to get the it doesn't really matter does it?" he asked before heading off.

Asuna listened to him as he spoke blinking at his words. She watched as he walked off her hand still hanging in the air. She frowned bringing it down and shook her head walking back over toward her guild.

Kirito leaned back against a wall eyes closed as he waited and then opened them as the room began to shake.

Asuna turned along with her guild members and the other guilds there as they could feel the vibrations of the room. She got serious taking out her weapon.

"Get ready!"

Her guild members nodded moving into place with their weapons.

Kirito took out his blade and narrowed his eyes.

A large bird shaped being with a birds skull for a head landed in the middle of the room. It's dark red demonic wings spread out behind it and it let out a loud screeching squawk as a dozen or so smaller birds made of bone surrounded it with swords also made of bone.

Asuan and the others cringed at the noise taking in the sight of the monsters. She quickly looked up blinking to see the dark haired boy already up ahead sword out rushing the mosnters.

"attack!" she called out her guild members nodding letting out yells.

Kirito rushed forward dodging to the side and bringing his blade up to block as one of the bird demons attacked the swords clashing togeather. He pressed back on the boned sword knocking it back and then flipped back as another attacked.

Asuna rushed forward sliding in

as one of her guild members blocked an attack from a smaller bird monsters and she attacked her rapier flashing as she struck it. She dodged as the monsters attacked back. She couldn't help but glance over toward the dark haired boy remember how she hadn't even known how this sort of thing worked before that battle.

She locked her eyes back on the monsters.

"switch!" she called out.

Kirito slid to a stop as he took out another of the smaller bird monsters. He glanced around to see only two remaining. He then moved his eyes up toward the boss monsters who was having it's way with a few players from the other guilds who had went straight for it. He moved forward and brought his sword up slashing at it. His eyes widened as one of its wings slashed back toward him with high speed. He gritted his teeth just able to manage blocking the attack with his sword. He slid back dodging as it followed with another attack. So it could attack with it's wings as well?

He moved in and out between attacks and darted forward attacking the large monster.

Asuna let out a small sigh of relief as she and her guild finished off the last of the minions. She looked up toward the boss monsters then took in her guild members health gauges. A few where in the deep yellow.

"alright let's go but if your health hit's ten percent or below use a crystal and get out of here and we'll follow behind you"

her guild all nodded and then they rushed forward attacking.

Asuna gritted her teeth flying back as the monster block one of her attacks and knocked her back. Taking deep fast breaths she glanced up at her health bar that was inches away from being in the red. She glanced up toward the rest of the players fighting the monster. There where a few of them from other guilds in the red starting to back off and most likely about to give up and retreat. She took in her members and three of them where now in the red one of them very close to ten percent.

Asuna then looked at the monsters health bars. There was still two almost full bars. She shook her head and watched most of the members of the other guilds use crystals and leave.

"alright guys let's go we'll all meet back at base" she said taking out a crystal.

Kirito gritted his teeth moving his head just to the side as as the monsters attacked him and jabbed at it with his blade jumping back. He took in a deep breath glancing at his health. Having been going at the monsters non stop since he started. His health was pretty deep into the yellow.

Klein blocked an attack and slid back to where Kirito was standing.

"hey man everyone's health is to low and they are all leaving and your close to being in the red. You need to get a crystal out." he said looking at him.

Kirito just glanced at him and shook his head.

"I didn't bring one."

Klein sighed placing his hand on his face.

"come on now your better than that but here I brought two."

Kirito just looked at him.

"I didn't forget to bring one I just didn't bring one" he said darting forward back at the monsters.

Kleins eyes widened watching him.

Asuna watched from the distance as the boy went back at the monster.

"you ready Asuna?" a guild member called out to her.

Asuna blinked nodding showing her crystal.

"yeah i'm coming go ahead, we'll meet at hq"

They all nodded using their crystals.

Kirito gritted his teeth moving his blade to block attacks at high speeds and sliding to the side. The monsters attacks were increasing as it hit it's last health bar. He looked up at his health bar in the red now. Kirito brought his blade up cringing as he blocked an attack holding the monsters wing against his glanced toward his health again then his eyes widened.

 **"beat this game...make it out and get everyone out of this game"**

He gritted his teeth remembering the words and pressed forward slinging the monsters wing back forcefully immediately rushing forward even faster.

Asuna watched the boy with a slight frown as he fought and then her eyes widened as his whole demeanor suddenly changed and he slung the monsters attack back and rushed forward at extremely high speed. She narrowed her eyes rushing forward.

Kirito gritted his teeth moving in and out blocking and attacking with his blade. He increased his speed just as the monster did with it's attacks. His eyes flashed to the side as the Monster switched attack patterns one it's health entered the red. He scrunched his eyes together as the attack was blocked.

Asuna slung the monsters attack back coming to a stop beside of him. She readied her weapon glancing over at him.

"your oen of the stronger players i've seen in the game it would be a shame to let you get yourself killed because your and idiot and you not be able to help out on the front lines anymore." she said as an excuse.

Klein was about to try and help block the attack coming toward Kiritos blind side when he watched the knights of the blood member Asuna flash forward and do it. He watched them as she stopped beside him and spoke. He smirked watching.

Kirito just looked over at her and then shook his head turning back toward the monster with a sigh.

"you know what to do" he said rushing forward.

Asuna nodded moving in unison with him. She brought her rapier up deflecting the attack and sliding back.

"switch"

Kirito launched forward attacking the monsters furiously at high speeds. He flipped back as it attacked at him. watching as Asuna rushed forward toward it just as he landed on his feet.

Asuna dodged an attack and attacked the monsters her rapier flashing.

Kirito watched seeing the monsters health bar. The girl could go forward and take the monster out and get the last hit if she wanted now.

Asuna glanced back and slid backward.

"switch!"

Kirito glanced toward the girl and stared for a moment before rushing forward and attacking the monster. He came to a stop behind it as watched as it dissolved. He watched as the final hit was awarded to him and then the special item was presented.

Klein walked up beside of him and tilted his head to the side at the word.

"The Elu...Elucidator?" he muttered reading it.

Kirito nodded reaching forward and clicking it. He caught the sword as the black blade landed in his hand. He moved it around a bit liking how heavy it felt.

Klein nodded raising an eyebrow.

"well that's badass"

Kirito looked at the sword and then glanced back to the girl putting her rapier away off in the distance. He put the Elucidator away and then made his way over toward her.

Klein blinked watching Kirito.

"hmmmm?" he watched.

Kirito stopped looking at her.

"here take this." he said bringing up all of the coil that he had gotten from the battle.

Asuna looked at him and shook her head.

"it's fine"

Kirito shook his head "I know you could have taken the last hit bonus if you wanted to. It had exactly enough health for you to have been able to finish it off with a last attack there." he said.

Asuna blinked impressed that he was able to deduce the exact health to attack ratio that quickly under pressure especially not knowing her exact attack skills level. She shrugged placing her hand son her hips and looking away.

"well it wouldn't have been fair really I mean you took out over half of the things health over the battle but if you insist" she said taking the coil.

Kirito nodded to her before turning and walking off. He glanced to Klein as he walked by giving him a nod.

Klein just frowned watching him go off. He was bound to get himself killed if he kept this up.

Asuna just watched as the boy left.

"Kirito..." she muttered remembering the name.

~Next Chapter 6-Blood shed~


	6. Chapter 6-Blood Shed

**~January 15th 2025~**

Kirito kept his eyes locked up ahead as he walked through the town towards a dungeon entrance. He brought up his menu and scrolled through it until he got to what he was looking for, or rather who he was looking for. A month or so ago Kirito had began something that he figured would be pretty profitable if he kept it up or at least that's what he told himself. One day on the front lines a player had came up begging the stronger players on the front lines to help him out with something. None of the players would give him the time of day because of the lower amount that he could pay them compared to what they could easily make doing something else less dangerous for them.

The guy had been the leader of a small guild that had been targeted by a larger pk guild. All of the other members of his guild had been slaughtered except for him and he was begging for someone to help him not get revenge and kill the players from the pk guild but to capture them and have them sent to prison. Kirito had agreed to help the guy with what he needed and had indeed captured and sent the pk guild to prison.

This gave him the idea of being a reverse merc of sorts. He would help lower level players with things that they couldn't handle by themselves and charge them a small fee. Though so far he had pretty much charged nothing from the couple people that he had helped out. Deep down even he knew that he was doing this to try and repent for what happened to the black cats and... He clenched his fists together tightly.

Stepping forward he entered the dungeon and began to take out monsters left and right. Once he was done leveling Kirito headed out toward the meeting for the front lines. He was getting more and more fed up with attending these meetings. The attitudes of the top players was rubbing him the wrong way and their plans gave little to no regard for the mid level players fighting with their safety. So far they had been lucky and accidents had been minimum but there luck wouldn't last forever if they kept this up.

Kirito walked into the meeting room silently a couple players giving him dirty looks as he did. Most of the higher ups didn't like him because of him being a solo players and thinking that he thought he was to good for their guilds when in reality he was just a weak beater who was more trouble than he was worth. Others thought he was shady and didn't even trust him thinking that he could be a pker or worse for all they knew about him. Though him not being a red player pretty much destroyed that notion.

He could care less and wouldn't mind at all fighting alone but the second in command of the Knights Of The Blood was pretty persistent in arguing that although he was annoying they needed him to help them clear dungeons and boss floors.

Kirito listened quietly as they discussed things about the next boss floor and narrowed his eyes stepping forward.

"you can't be serious" he said simply.

He looked at them ignoring all the glares and scowls.

"in other words that is pretty much offering up the mid level players in advance to get through the monsters defense." he said truthfully.

"watch your mouth boy! that's not what it is it's using strategy!."

Kirito moved his eyes to the large guild leader speaking to him. He laughed sarcastically and shook his head.

"oh really? why doesn't the tops from your guild take their role then huh?" he asked.

The man narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"you piece of shit beater who are you to talk about anything anyway?" he asked moving forward reaching toward his blade.

Kirito just stood in place as the man moved forward a couple players getting in between them.

Agil held the guild leader back glancing between him and Kirito. Looking at the large man even by Agils standards with a furious expression. For some reason though the calm almost eerily blank expression on Kiritos face was the one that sent chills down his spine.

"hey hey! fellas calm down where all fighting together on this Kirito was just making a statement about what he thought."

Asuna watched on looking between the man and Kirito. She couldn't help but for a moment ponder the thought of the two fighting. Toku was the leader of a top ten guild and elite but for some reason she felt as if she would have had to put her money on black in this case. She looked the dark haired boy in all black over then sighed stepping forward.

"alright enough! we will discuss this more in length at the final meeting but we all know the frontline elites votes will get the final say."

Kirito just looked at Asuna.

"you know damn well the frontline elites are only interested in clearing the game as fast as possible and their own. They won't mind mid level players getting taken out in the process."

Asuna turned to look at Kirito stepping forward toward him a bit.

"i'm a frontline elite." she said looking him in the eyes.

He locked gazes with her and stepped forward himself the twos faces almost touching.

Klein blinked watching the scene in front of him swallowing. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"I know you are" he answered simply giving Asuna a look before turning away and walking out of the room.

Asuna narrowed her eyes watching him as he left.

Klein forced a awkward laugh moving over toward Asuna scratching his head.

"give him some time he's just a real serious dude and doesn't want anyone getting hurt is all."

Asuna moved her eyes over toward Klein quickly.

"do you think that I do!" she snapped frustrated storming out of the room as well.

Klein sighed cupping his face in his hand.

"kids..." he muttered blinking as someone slapped his shoulder .

Agil laughed looking at him.

"kids huh? sorta like you" he joked but then sighed "I do think Kirito is right though this idea the elites have is bad and alot of people could get hurt."

Klein sighed and nodded "he usually is."

Kirito walked outside of the room sliding his hands in his pockets.

"hey you!"

He sighed hearing the voice call out and stopped not bothering to turn around.

Asuna looked at the dark haired boy angrily.

"listen here don't think for a second that I want anyone to get hurt okay! do you think your so self righteous that you are the only one who cares?"

Kirito just turned and looked at her expression never changing.

"if you care then do something about it." he answered her simply before walking off.

Asuna blinked as she listened to him and then watched him walk off.

 **~January 17th 2025~**

Kirito stood by as the final vote as tallied and of course it turned out that they would indeed go through with the original plans for the next boss floor. He scuffed turning and walking off.

"hey you! where are you going!?" one of the elites called out.

Kirito didn't bother to look back.

"I withdraw from this raid." he said simply walking away.

Asuna looked down for a moment and then frowned a bit watching the boy walk off.

 **~January 18th 2025~**

Kirito stood by and leaned up against a small tree as he waited. He looked up as he got a notification in his menu. He scrolled through and article shaking his head. The article read.

 **~Over one hundred killed in recent boss battle though we all appreciate their brave sacrifice to help us move further towards our goal of completing this game and returning to the real world. Thank you all.~**

Kirito scuffed reading it and closed his menu. He shook his head walking back to the meeting place of the front lines as all the players returned to make sure Klein hadn't gotten himself killed. He glanced around and walked over once he came into view.

Klein sighed looking over to Kirito as he walked over.

"you were right as usual man that was awful to watch. I was against it anyway but I didn't think it would be that bad."

Kirito just looked at him and then glanced around stopping on someone off in the distance. He noticed the second in command sitting by herself by a tree off in the distance. Kirito looked over at Klein.

"whats with her?" he asked.

Klein followed his line of sight and shook his head.

"I think that she blames herself for all of the players that didn't make it today. She was one of the ones that tried the most to save them during the fight. If it wasn't for her alot more probably wouldn't have made it."

Kirito glanced at him and looked back toward her.

"i'll catch you later man."

Klein nodded

"see ya"

Kirito walked up toward the second in command and just looked down at her knowing that at her skill level she had noticed him but she stayed silent knees up to her chest.

"what are you doing?" he asked.

Asuna just kept her eyes locked down inside of her hadn't thought that anyone would notice her all the way over here and wouldn't think anything was up anyway.

"sitting obviously." she answered

Kirito leaned to the side a bit and sighed looking down at her.

"I know that you were one of the only three votes that didn't want to go through with that plan." he said.

Asuna blinked her eyes widening.

"don't blame yourself for what happened. You tried to stop it and from what Klein said you even tried to help them in the battle."

Asuna shook her head.

"no I could have done more. You were right it was a stupid plan from the start. I could have tried harder to get my guild behind me and if the strongest guild went against it the others might have as well."

He shook his head looking down at her.

"no they wouldn't have it's nature. The way these types of games work even if this one is different in the fact that there is real stakes once someone gets tunnel vision on clearing the game and there is no risk for them they don't care about what happens to the others. You can't beat yourself up about it though it wasn't your fault."

Asuna gritted her teeth turning and looking at him.

"you don't know what it's like! feeling like you have all of these peoples blood on your hands! feeling like your the reason they didn't make it out of their!"

Kirito just kept his eyes on her a cold look taking over his features.

"you would be surprised." he said simply before turning away from her. He had no right to say anything to her about not feeling like this was her fault. He blamed himself every single day for what happened before.

Asuna blinked looking at him shocked by his change in aura and attitude. She watched as he left and stared after him. The way he said that was as if he had something like this or even worse happen to him before. There was more to this guy than just being a cold solo player and beater.

Next Chapter 7- Learn To Live


End file.
